


you tell me with your tongue, and your breath goes in my lungs

by messedupforever



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Just Robert's thoughts, M/M, One Shot, Robert loves kissing his husband, no real plot, robert has a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messedupforever/pseuds/messedupforever
Summary: a pointless drabble about just how much every kind of kiss from aaron means to robert.





	you tell me with your tongue, and your breath goes in my lungs

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic, so no idea if anyone will like it, but thought i'd post it anyway.
> 
> set at some vague point in the future. not sure how much it matters as nothing about the current sl is explicitly referenced but here they got back together after a couple of months and later found out rebecca's baby wasn't robert's - the kids mentioned are their own.
> 
> title is from simple song / the shins.

Sometimes, Aaron kisses him as if his life depends on it, as if he won’t be able to breathe for a single second longer unless Robert’s lips are on his. Those are the kind of kisses that never fail to leave Robert gasping for breath, the kind where Aaron walks across the room just to grab him and kiss him as if he’ll never let go. All Robert needs to instantly ground him is the feeling of Aaron’s hands on him; cupping his face, gripping the back of his neck, pulling him closer at the waist, tearing off his clothes. Anything as long as they’re on him, as long as they’re letting him know that Aaron needs him every bit as much as he needs Aaron.

 

 

Sometimes, Aaron kisses him slowly and lazily, perfectly content for the two of them to take their time, to breathe each other in, to savour every moment. When Aaron kisses him like this, Robert realises that they don’t need to rush, that they have all the time in the world, that they have forever. He loves that these kisses don’t always have to be leading to something more, that sometimes he can just kiss his husband until their lips are bruised and their breath is shallow and they can’t remember where one of them ends and the other begins.

 

 

Sometimes, even a peck can take Robert’s breath away. All it can take is a quick press of Aaron’s lips against his before he leaves for work, or as they sit down for dinner, or before they turn out the light and drift into sleep. Even after so many years together, after marriage, after two kids, after a dog and a house and daily bickering over the washing up and the remote control _(everything Robert once believed he’d never get to have)_ ; sometimes, still, Aaron kisses him and it takes Robert right back to the start, to when he knew he was in love with him but hadn’t yet said the words. Robert never wants to take it for granted that even after everything he once did, everything he ever kept from Aaron, everything that would have given Aaron the right to turn his back on him completely, they are still here. He’s always loved Aaron, and he loves him now more than ever, and he falls more in love with him every single day, and Aaron tells him through every kiss, however brief, that he does too.

 

 

Sometimes, Aaron kisses him and Robert feels as if his lungs are on fire, as if Aaron’s tongue is his only source of oxygen and he will fall apart at the seams if their lips part even for a second. In those moments, nothing else in the world matters, or ever has or ever could or ever will. It is a fire that Robert knows will never burn out no matter how many years go by, and _God_ does he not want a single minute of the rest of his life to go by without Aaron by his side and Aaron’s lips on his. Aaron tells him that he loves him, every single day, not only in words but in actions, and in the way that he kisses him, and it keeps the fire going, the fire that will never die. The fire that burns brighter with every look, every kiss, every touch, and every promise whispered in the early hours of the morning before the world comes alive.

 

 

Aaron is not only Robert’s fire; he is his want and his need, he is his safety, he is his anchor in any storm. He is the sun that warms the ocean within him, he is the blood running through his veins, and he is every inch of breath in his lungs. The one thing Robert could not live without if he wanted to, not that he could ever now comprehend not wanting to, is the feeling of Aaron’s mouth against his, is Aaron’s love, is _Aaron_.

**Author's Note:**

> 'He is the sun that warms the ocean within him' is also heavily inspired by the song the title is taken from.


End file.
